uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Kung Fu Owen 2
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Kung Fu Panda 2" Cast *Po - Owen (Total Drama) *Tigeress - Raven (Teen Titans) *Monkey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Viper - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mantis - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Crane - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Master Shifu - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Lord Shen - Jafar (Aladdin) *Soothsayer - Tanna (Brother Bear) *Wolf Boss - Don Karange (TaleSpin) *Storming Ox - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Master Croc - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Master Thundering Rhino - Woolie the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Po's Parnets - Genie (Aladdin) and Eden (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Baby Po - Dear Junior (Lady and the Tramp) *Mr. Ping - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) Scenes *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 1 Jafar's Backstory *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 2 Owen stuff Bean Buns in his Mouth/Rafiki teaches Owen Inner peace *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 3 Battle of Artisan Village *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 4 Don Karage His Owen *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 5 Ludwig Von Drake Tells Owen how he was adopted *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 6 Jafar vs Woolie Mammoth *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 7 Owen's Nightmare *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 8 Owen and the Five Sneak into Gongmen City *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 9 Owen Finds The Beast and Aldo/Owen Tries to Rescue The Beast and Aldo *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 10 Owen Chases Don Karage *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 11 My Old Enemy "Stairs" *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 12 Owen and Jafar Meet and Laugh *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 13 Owen vs Jafar/Your Just Let Jafar Get Away *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 14 Owen and Raven's Argument *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 15 In the Firework Factory/Tanna Saves Owen *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 16 Owen Remembers The Village/Inner Peace lesson *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 17 Owen frees Raven and her friends/"I Said Fire!" *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 18 Owen's Inner Peace Battle *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 19 Jafar's Death/Owen Hughes Raven *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 20 Owen Returns Home/Mt Son is Alive *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 21 End Credits Movie used *Kung Fu Panda 2 Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Walt Disney's Wonderfull World of Color *Disney's Sing Along Songs *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Lion Guard *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Teen Titans *Zootopia *Pinocchio *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Winnie the Pooh *Regular Show *Rugular Show: The Movie *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *TaleSpin *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchated Christmas *Belle's Magical World *Sitting Ducks *Cats Don't Dance *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Gallery Owen.png|Owen as Po Raven Teen Titans.png|Raven as Tigress Tigger.jpeg|Tigger as Monkey Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Crane Jiminyumbrella.gif|Jiminy Cricket as Mantis Judyclap.png|Judy Hopps as Viper Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Shifu Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Lord Shen Tanana_Brother_Bear.jpg|Tanana as Soothsayer Don_karnage_01005.jpg|Don Karnage as Wolf Boss Beautyandthebeast 3998.jpg|The Beast as Master Storming Ox Aldo.jpg|Aldo as Master Croc Wooly_the_Mammoth.jpg|Wolly the Mammoth as Master Thunder Rhino 250px-Seg310.jpg|Genie and Eden as Po's Parents Ludwig Von Drake.png|Ludwig Von Drake as Mr. Ping Category:Uranimated18 Category:Kung Fu Panda 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs